Who Knew A Headache Could Be Helpful?
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: The reader's day doesn't start off the way she would like, but one thing leads to another with pop tarts, shopping, french fries, and a certain man with a metal arm turn the day around. Bucky x Reader. Fluff.


**Hey guys! So this is my very first fic in the Avengers universe. It was really fun to write this and I hope to write more in the future. :) This is also the first time I'm posting a reader insert fic on here. I've written quite a few in the past, but those are for Supernatural, and they're all on my Tumblr. What do you think? Should I start posting those over here too?**

 **Anyway, Bucky x Reader. Here goes!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Today didn't start out so well. I woke up with a throbbing headache and had to stay home when Steve went out for his run with Sam. It was my turn to go shopping, however, when Steve found out I had a headache, he insisted I stay home and rest.

"No, Steve, I'm fine. I'm good." Except I was lying through my teeth. It was killing me to just keep my eyes open.

He caught my lie "Y/N, you aren't fine. You're rubbing your temples." He pointed out. He was right, I was subconsciously massaging my temples, trying to get the pain to subside. I lowered my hands.

"Fine, but who will go shopping then? We're out of everything." I said, my words came out in a sort of whine because of the pain.

Steve pondered my question, "Buck might be up to it. You could ask him when he gets up. If not, I'll go."

"Are you sure? You did it last time and it took you 3 hours to make a 20-minute trip." I chuckled at the memory.

"That was one time. I know how to use a credit card now. Besides, you haven't even asked Buck yet. In the meantime, get some rest and take something. Call me if you need me." With that, he left and I was alone in a quiet room.

I needed to eat something to take medicine, but considering we were out of everything except coffee, which wouldn't cut it, I had to suffer for a while.

I made myself some coffee anyway and snuggled up in a blanket on the couch, slowly sipping the warm coffee.

I awoke sometime later. Wait, when did I fall asleep? Then I realized I never finished my coffee, I fell asleep with it in my hands. So… where did it go? I looked around and found it sitting on the coffee table in front of me. Weird. Maybe I moved it and didn't remember.

I stood up, and when I did, I found that the nap I took helped quite a bit and my headache was now slightly hanging on. I folded the blanket and picked up the now cold coffee, heading to the kitchen, there I found Bucky.

"Oh, hey. Morning." I greeted, walking to the sink to pour out the coffee.

"Morning." He acknowledged.

"Steve's not back yet?" I asked, turning around to find him taking a bite of his…pop tart. Hey…

"Nope," he replied.

"Where did you find those?" I questioned, pointing to the pastry in his flesh hand.

"Secret." He smirked, that look in his eyes. Already with the flirting. Come on.

"Will you share?" I was starving.

"Maybe. What's in it for me?"

I gave him a look, "Bucky… come on. I haven't had anything at all so far today."

"Except for coffee, which you wasted by falling asleep with it in your hands. You're lucky I moved it or else you'd be soaking wet right now." He chuckled at the thought.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his last sentence. "Real food, Buck. I mean real food. I need to eat something so I can take some medicine." I decided I would take some medicine anyway, even if my headache was just a slight one now. Better safe than sorry.

His face immediately softened to concern, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just a small headache. No big deal." I brushed off.

He slid his plate with one untouched pop tart over to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I picked it up and took a bite. Mhmm, it was so good. I couldn't remember the last time I had a pop tart.

"Should I leave you two alone?" He joked.

"Shut up. You would do the same thing if you hadn't eaten for," I checked the time. Dang, it was already 10. "15 hours."

He chuckled, "I beg to differ."

"Just let me savor my pop tart will you?"

"Well, technically it's-" I cut him off with a death glare. He responded by rolling his eyes. "So did you con Steve into going shopping for you today?" He changed the subject.

"Actually…about that." I trailed off at the expression on his face. It occurred to me that as my headache was as good as gone, I could go shopping now. Which…was not my favorite thing to do anyway. Yippee…

"Now hold on a second." He held up a finger to stop me when I opened my mouth.

I didn't listen. "Come on Bucky! Please? Will you at least come with me?" I begged.

"Again, what's in it for me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Umm…I'll go shopping with you when it's your turn?" I suggested.

"Deal," he agreed. "But you're buying lunch."

"Now wait a second!"

—

Shopping went extremely well. My headache had disappeared soon after we got in the car to head out. Having Bucky along for the trip made it much more pleasurable, even if it took us way longer than it should have. We kept goofing off, doing things such as having shopping cart races (in the empty parking lot to clarify), Bucky sneaking things in the cart to see if I'd notice (of course I'd notice when we were aisles away from where it came from so we had to go back), arguing why we needed certain things on the list (he opposed the celery on the list for some reason and kept trying to convince me to get plums, he got some), and the constant flirting.

I've known Bucky for nearly two years now. He has changed so much since I met him, except the flirting hasn't. I gotta say, he's committed. Over the years I joined in on the flirting. It was a running joke between us now. Steve still didn't get it.

We both liked each other, there was no doubt. We just… maybe didn't want to risk the other not feeling the same. As stupid as that sounded.

After an hour and a half of shopping, we stopped at a McDonald's to quickly pick something up. I called Steve to ask if he wanted us to pick something up for him, but he said that he was having lunch with Sam so we didn't need to worry about it.

We arrived home thereafter and I struggled to open the door with as many bags as I could carry in tow, Bucky doing the same behind me. We made it in one trip. We were awesome. I put all the bags on the kitchen table and then made my way to the couch and flopped down on it, exhausted. Shopping always took a lot of energy out of me, even if I did enjoy the time with Bucky.

"Y/N?" Bucky called, coming into the living room where he found me on the couch.

"Hey, we did it. High five." I lifted my hand and he high-fived it. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Anytime," he smiled down at me. Funny, he didn't seem to want to go this morning. I started to call him out, but he spoke before I could. "Come on, let's eat. I'm famished." I rolled my eyes.

We ate fairly quickly, and I was finishing up my french fries when I felt something hit me. I glanced down and saw a crumpled up straw wrapper now in my lap. Oh, he did not just do that. I looked up to the man across the table from me, a playful look on his face, challenging me. It was on. Except..what to throw? There weren't very many options so I threw what I had in my hands, french fries.

They bounced off of his nose and he shot up out of his seat in response, "It's on." He grabbed some of his leftover french fries and threw them at me. They hit my head, the salt sticking to my hair.

I got up, grabbed my fries and ran, ducking behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you can't hide from me, Y/N." I could hear the playful tone behind his words. I didn't reply and silence followed. Then suddenly Bucky jumped out from around the corner. He caught me by surprise and I wasn't prepared when tackled me, his metal arm holding himself up over me. Both of us were breathing hard.

We started laughing. I mean come on, it was pretty funny.

"Okay okay." I laughed, starting to get up, "We better clean up before-"

Bucky cut me off. With his lips. On mine. He was kissing me. As much as I wanted to kiss him back, I was so in shock that I didn't move.

When he pulled away, he looked like a kicked puppy, "I.. I'm so sorry Y/N I-" Oh no… He must have thought…

"Shut up and kiss me," I said, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling down to kiss me again before he could say another word. It was about freaking time that this happened.

My eyes drifted closed as I breathed in deeply, taking in his scent–cheap aftershave. His flesh arm came around to caress my neck, causing me to shiver at the feeling. The hand I had rested at the nape of his neck wandered up to comb through his thick brown hair.

"Well it's about time," a voice said, startling both of us out of the kiss. Bucky quickly stumbled off of me and turned around. We both looked up to a smirking Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. I blushed. Sam then held out his hand, Steve slapped a $20 dollar bill in his hand. "Told you."

We all pitched in to help clean up the french fry mess and put the groceries away. Thank God we didn't buy anything frozen.

When things settled down, I asked Bucky if he wanted to go get coffee with me. He agreed.

We had a lot of talking to do, but this was the start of something good, something new. I was excited.

And to think we wouldn't be here if it weren't for my headache this morning. Who knew a headache could be helpful?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **So that's it! Please tell me what you thought and if you would like me to write more for this fandom! :)**


End file.
